Three Questions
by COOKIECHEESEMAN
Summary: Heath only wanted to see her smile. Although, he did get something pretty awesome instead. HeathxVaida.


Author's Notes

Don't ask what I was thinking when I wrote this.

* * *

Three Questions

"Commander! I must speak with you!"

"Who? Heath! What are you doing here?" Vaida asked Heath angrily; she clearly remembered saying to Heath that she was going to Bern by herself, but it seemed to her that he paid absolutely no attention to it. "Get back to Etruria, and go schmooze that redhead that was interested in you. This is a mission I must attempt myself."

"I can't... at least not yet," Heath replied. "There is something that I need from you first."

Vaida raised an eyebrow in response. "Like what? Self-confidence? You're a man of wax. How's that?"

Despite Vaida's sarcastic choice of words, he ignored them and sat down beside her at the campfire she had set up earlier. "No. I need confirmation."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Er..." he mumbled quietly, "I need to see you smile."

"Huh? What does that have to do with confirmation?" she groaned as she tried to understand what Heath meant by his words. "And why would you need to see me smile? I smile all the time!"

"No, you don't. You _grin_. That is not the same thing. I mean a real, genuine smile. I need confirmation that you are happy with leaving your life behind."

Vaida sat confused at her former soldier's goal; she didn't understand what his motives were for what he was doing, but she needed to put a stop to it right then and there. "Of course I am! I have the chance to possibly help my future ruler! What else could there be for me?"

Now it was Heath's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Then why aren't you smiling?"

She didn't have an answer for that.

"Listen, commander, just give me five minutes," Heath pleaded, and Vaida begrudgingly nodded to prompt that he was allowed to speak. "Thank you. Now, why don't you smile?"

Did Heath really expect Vaida to have an answer for that? He certainly did. Vaida certainly did not. "Ha! What are you trying to get me to say, Heath?"

"Right. So that didn't work," Heath said as he shook his head in disappointment. He began to try a new tactic. "Let me try this again. I'll ask you three questions. One, is it because you don't have purpose in life?"

"Dumb question," she quipped, snickering at his foolishness. "I have to help the prince!"

"Two, is it because you feel inadequate?"

Vaida hysterically laughed at this question. "I train every day to keep myself physically primed for battle. And Heath, have you _seen_ my chest? Oh yeah, you stared at it all the time."

Heath knew that Vaida would easily answer his first two questions. Firstly, he already knew of her mission. She mentioned it to him before she left. Secondly, he knew that Vaida took great pride in her body; she trained physically every day so that it she was as fit as someone in their late teens instead of their forties. And Heath definitely noticed her undoubtedly ample bosom, especially since her healthy regime kept it as firm and youthful as her body.

But the third question was the clincher. Heath knew that it was his last chance to get through to his former commander before she would forced him away for good. Apparently, for his own good and her own good.

"Vaida, you know I always found you beautiful..."

"Enough! Last question, Heath." Vaida retorted, grinning at the prospect of ending the conversation. "Probably another dumb..."

"Is it because you are lonesome?"

The question stopped her in mid-sentence, and when she didn't immediately respond, he knew that he had found his opening. "Have you never had a man? Someone to hold you? Someone to support you?"

Awkwardly, he finished, "Someone... to love you?"

Neither of them said a word; Heath, because he waited for an answer; Vaida, because of the shock she received from Heath. For once, she didn't have a reply. What could anyone say to that?

Finally, when a bush rustled in the distance, the two of them snapped out of their thoughts. "Please, allow me one selfish wish..."

Heath gently placed his hands on the still stunned Vaida and he calmly kissed the woman he loved since they separated in Bern. When he finished, he began to walk back to his wyvern to leave, but the _whump_ of a blanket connecting with his head caused him to turn around so that she could confront him.

"Well, Heath, if you're waiting for a real smile, you're going to have to wait a _really_ long time," she said, arms crossed in front of her chest. "You didn't seem to bring a tent, like you should have, but that blanket should keep you from freezing to death tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

Heath just stared as Vaida made her way into her tent before she shouted to him, "I always knew you were the lucky one."

THE END

* * *

Author's Notes

Again, not sure why I even wanted to write this in the first place. But, if I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have. I did that once. By the way, no guest reviews please!

Either way, I really like this. I tried to (decently) keep in standard to how their supports went, (two or three points in the story were made in reference to them) and I tried not to make it OOC, no matter if it actually happened or not. I hope it works for you guys, though! Not exactly a canon pairing. Not that age differences have stopped me before. You guys can think of a couple of examples. :p

Ever read Romeo and Juliet? If you did, you'd know what a "man of wax" was. :D Although WikiAnswers gives an actual description and definition for those interested.

FE13 is great! I've had it for a week now, (long awesome story) and I'm still not finished. I'm only playing about three chapters on average a day, (plus extra content chapters) but still. I love those cut-scenes! Change Seals are cool too!

AGOH time in everybody's life. I'm going to finish FE13 first, so it won't be for a while. Sorry!


End file.
